


Sparks of Attraction

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic!AU, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: It's not one of Semi's better days.His classes are boring, he's on the verge of failing potions, and none of his friends even remembered his birthday.Of course, he should have already learned not to underestimate his friends; especially Tendou.





	Sparks of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Semi-Semi. <3

It wasn’t one of Semi’s better days.

He’d spent the last hour and a half toiling over a hot cauldron with Yamagata, who was a good friend, but a terrible lab partner. Semi had possessed only minimum insight on how to make a cure for pneumonia, and Yamagata didn’t have the vaguest idea. The resultant concoction had been soupy, fizzy, and generally unpleasant. They would both be required to recreate the cure the following week after class, and if the fiasco was repeated, they would get failing marks. If that wasn’t bad enough, the heat of the cauldron had left Semi’s skin clammy and his hair frizzy. 

Before that, he’d sat through an hour-long lecture about the dangers of using magic to tamper with technology, and before that, there had been a never-ending class about sparkler charms. That wouldn’t have been so bad, if the instructor had focused more on the practical aspect. Instead she’d droned on about safety precautions, because it seemed a student had set his dorm room on fire the year before while practicing. 

If all that wasn’t enough, none of his friends had even remembered-

“Semi-Semi!” 

The pounding on the dorm door was probably loud enough to disturb the students on the floor above. Semi sighed and dropped his bag by the bed. 

He’d only gotten thirty seconds of peace. 

He opened the door and Tendou was waiting, a smile on his face and his hands hidden behind his back. 

“I thought you were coming over later,” said Semi, eyeing him with a touch of suspicion. 

Tendou blinked innocently. “You said you could help me after class. It’s after class.” 

Semi felt the urge to sigh again, but suppressed it. If he sighed every time he felt like it then his lungs would have deflated beneath the pressure years ago. “Whatever. Come in.” 

Tendou bounded into the dorm room, hands still behind his back, swiveling so Semi couldn’t catch a glimpse of whatever he was hiding. The curve of his smirk was blatantly teasing. 

“I said I’d help you with the sparklers,” said Semi flatly. “If you’re going to pull a prank on me-”

“Semi-Semi, I would never!” said Tendou, feigning affront. He shifted whatever he was holding and added, “I brought you a present. But if you’re going to be this impolite, then maybe I’ll just keep it.” 

Semi’s interest peaked despite himself. “A present?” 

“It’s a thank-you-for-helping-me-not-fail-charms-class present. But I’m only giving it to you if I actually learn something.” 

The momentary spark of hope faded, and Semi was thrust back into his sulky mood. “Oh.” 

Tendou’s grin curved a little more. He swung his arms in front of him, presenting the gift with a flourish. “Ta-da!” 

Semi raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

Tendou’s shoulders slumped. “It’s a plant, obviously. Look at the flowers. It’s the same color as your magic.” 

Semi took a small step closer and bent slightly to examine it. The ceramic pot was plain, but the plant growing within was not. Semi had never seen anything quite like it, which must have meant it had been enchanted into existence. The leaves were bright green and glossy. The floral plumage blossoming from sturdy stems was rich plum, lightening into lavender near the tips. The petals gleamed, and Semi reached out to touch it. 

Tendou’s long fingers looped around Semi’s wrist and kept his hand away. “I wouldn’t do that,” he said. “There were some, uh… side effects of the charms. It bites sometimes.” 

As Semi watched, the petals on the nearest blossom quivered and curled inward slightly, the edges sharpening into something resembling teeth, before slowly smoothing out again. 

“My gift is a biting plant,” said Semi flatly. “Great.” 

“She just has to get used to you,” said Tendou. He dropped Semi’s wrist and held the pot closer, carefully trailing a finger over the edge of a petal. It shivered, but didn’t snap at him. “You’ll have to talk to her. Introduce yourself.” 

“I’m not talking to a plant, Tendou.” 

“You’re no fun.” Tendou placed the pot on the small table by Semi’s bed. “Do you know how hard it was to charm it that color? And to get the flowers to grow that big? It was a lot of work, Semi-Semi. You’re so ungrateful.” 

Semi just stared at him. 

“Also, I might’ve gotten Wakatoshi to do it,” said Tendou with a shameless shrug. “You know he’s good at plant weaving.” 

That sounded more believable. 

“Whatever,” said Semi. “Let’s get this over with. And if you set my dorm on fire I’m never speaking to you again.” 

“I am many things,” said Tendou with faux solemnity, “but a fire hazard is not one of them.” 

“Bullshit. You set Saitou’s classroom on fire _last week_.”

“Only because we were practicing levitation.” 

“That doesn’t have anything to do with fire! You should be banned from fire spells. For everyone’s safety.” 

Tendou sat on the edge of Semi’s bed and grinned up at him. “I won’t set anything on fire. Just trust me, Semi-Semi.” 

“I trust you to be a nuisance.” 

Tendou still grinned, unaffected. 

Semi huffed and said, “I don’t know why you need my help, anyway. You’ve always been better at these kinds of charms.” 

“I don’t know. There’s just something about the…” Tendou flicked his fingers in the air in illustration. “I’m just not getting it. Save me, Semi. I’m hopeless without you.” He flung an arm over his forehead and fell back onto the bed. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” said Semi. He aimed a light kick at Tendou’s dangling ankle. “Get up. Just be careful, okay? I don’t want to get in trouble for destroying anything.” 

As Tendou crawled back to his feet, Semi turned and shrugged off his jacket. He hung it on a peg by the door, then loosened his tie and draped that over the hook, as well. He turned back, tugging at the top button of his shirt, to find Tendou staring at him. “What?” 

Tendou blinked once, then pointedly looked at the plant instead. “Nothing.” 

It was weird, but Semi was used to Tendou’s brand of weird. He shrugged it off and stood in the middle of the room, as far away from anything flammable as he could get. “Come over here, then. Stand beside me and pay attention.” 

“So bossy,” said Tendou. He grinned as he sidled over, but didn’t quite meet Semi’s eyes. “No wonder Shirabu avoids you.” 

“He avoids me because I try to give him advice and he thinks he’s smarter than me. That little brat.” Semi shook out his wrists and curled his fingers. “Okay, so you have to keep your hands loose. It’s a lot like the firestarter charm, but with an extra _flick_.” He demonstrated, weaving his fingers through the air in a fixed pattern, turning his wrist at the end of the motion. “That part’s easy, but you have to focus or it’s not going to work.” 

“I have a hard time focusing sometimes,” said Tendou. He moved his fingers through the air in a mutilated attempt to mimic Semi. “My mind is all over the place. Like when I set the classroom on fire. We were supposed to be doing levitation but I’d just learned an ice charm the day before, so I was trying to show Reon and I got distracted and it just sort of turned into fire instead. Turns out the blinds in our classrooms are highly flammable. They should probably do something about that.” 

Semi just stared at him. Then he turned away and said, “I’m not doing this.” 

“Semi-Semi, wait!” Tendou seized him by the sleeve and tugged him back. “I’ll be careful, I swear! It was a one-time thing. Lesson learned.” He dropped Semi’s sleeve and clasped his hands in front of him. “Please, Semi? Please, please?” 

Semi’s eyebrow twitched. “I swear, Tendou, if you destroy _anything_ -”

“I won’t! I promise. I’m even doing the movements right, see?” He fluttered his fingers through the air again, and the gesture was all wrong. 

“Stop doing it like that. It’s more of a smooth twist, like this.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m doing. Like this.” 

“No, that’s the opposite of what I’m doing.” 

“I don’t see the difference.” 

Semi was trying to be patient, but it was exceptionally difficult. He was pretty sure that sometime during their three years of friendship, Tendou had sucked all of the patience right out of him. “Here, it’s more like this.” He took Tendou’s hand in both of his, manipulating his fingers as he demonstrated. “You’re letting your wrist sag, too.” He drew a line along Tendou’s forearm with his fingertip. “Keep it straight, like that. Got it?” 

There was no answer. 

Semi glanced up and found Tendou looking at him again, the stare much closer than it had been a few moments before. 

He realized he was still holding onto Tendou’s hand and quickly dropped it. His face felt a little warm. 

“Anyway,” he said, hoping a swift return to the lesson would divert Tendou’s focus, “do it just like that, and concentrate. Think about sparks though, not fire. If you think in color that usually helps, too. It’s just like…”

Semi’s fingers danced through the air, punctuated by a flick of his wrist, and a smatter of sparks burst at his fingertips. They were brilliant amethyst, fading into lilac as they dispersed. 

“See?” said Semi. “Easy. If you practice enough you can make designs with them, like shapes and stuff. I read somewhere that really strong magicians can use them like fireworks.” 

“Fireworks,” repeated Tendou with a grin. 

“No, Tendou.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

“Just try the charm again.” 

Tendou gave in with an overly dramatic sigh. He twisted his fingers through the air in a near approximation of Semi’s demonstration. 

Nothing happened. 

“You’re going to have to show me again,” said Tendou. His grin stretched into a leer as he offered Semi his hand. 

Semi felt his face burn hotter. “Now you’re just messing up on purpose,” he said. He gave Tendou a light back-handed slap to the chest. “Be serious or I’m not helping you anymore.” 

“Okay, okay,” said Tendou. “I’m serious.” 

He tried one more time, his fingers flowing effortlessly through the air, his wrist twisting in the perfect instant. 

Still nothing happened. 

“See?” Tendou whined. “I just can’t do it! I think Saitou got mad after the incident and put a block on my fire magic.” 

“I think you need to stop coming up with excuses and focus,” said Semi. He stepped away and sat on the edge of his bed, arms crossed. “Try it again.” 

“But Semi-Semi…”

“Again. Focus.” 

Tendou groaned, his head lolling back on his neck. “I should’ve asked Reon for help. I forgot how much of a tyrant you are.” 

“Shut up and do it again.” 

“My point exactly.” 

Despite the bickering, Tendou did try again. And again. And again after that. 

It wasn’t until his seventh consecutive attempt that a bit of light glowed around his fingertips, the first kindling of magic. 

“Did ya see that, Semi-Semi?” 

“Yeah, and that proves that the problem really is in your head. If you focus, you’ll be able to do it.” 

Tendou scrunched up his face in a parody of concentration and tried again. 

This time, subtle blue sparks fizzled into existence, lingering for only a fractured second before dissipating. 

Tendou beamed, and Semi couldn’t keep himself from smiling back. 

He’d seen Tendou’s magic before, more times than he could recall. It was always a rich, clear shade of blue that made him think of the ocean. Before he’d gotten to know Tendou very well, he would have assumed that his magic would have been bolder; red, perhaps. Now that they’d gotten closer, however, he couldn’t picture Tendou wielding any other color. 

“Pretty good, right?” said Tendou. 

“You’re getting there. Try again.” 

Tendou opened his mouth to complain, but the beep of his phone distracted him from the protest. He fished it out of his pocket, glanced at the screen, and then cut his eyes back up to Semi. There was something lurking beneath his gaze, a mischief that Semi knew all too well. 

“Actually,” said Tendou, “I don’t think I need to practice anymore.” He tucked his phone back into his pocket and plopped down beside Semi on the bed. He sat a little too close; their knees touched. “I think I’ve got it.” 

“There was barely even a spark there,” scoffed Semi. “If I hadn’t been watching so closely I wouldn’t have even seen it.” 

“Show me how to do it one more time, then,” said Tendou. He leaned closer, his shoulder nudging Semi’s. 

Semi glanced at him, then forced himself to look straight ahead. He pulled his focus together, thinking of bright lights and flashes of heat and purple flower petals. A collection of sparks burst to life, casting a violet glow over pale skin. He held onto the magic as long as he could, but his concentration wasn’t as strong as usual with Tendou sitting so close. 

When the sparks faded, Semi dropped his hand and prodded Tendou with his elbow. “Your turn.” 

Tendou’s grin was overly confident for someone who hadn’t managed to properly perform the spell. He pushed up his sleeves, shook out his wrists, and gave Semi a face-splitting smile. “Pay attention, Semi-Semi. I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

Semi rolled his eyes, but watched as Tendou raised both of his hands and twisted them through the same flowing gesture. 

Only this time, the results were a little different. 

An ocean of blue sparks burst to life, outspanning the curl of his fingers and spreading through the air. They bathed the room in a soothing sapphire glow. 

The sparks glittered, then condensed into neat lines of coruscating characters, spelling out a simple, sparkling message: 

_Happy Birthday._

The lights burned Semi’s eyes, even when the sparks faded into nothing. Without them, the room suddenly seemed too dark. 

He blinked a few times, then turned his head to find Tendou’s grin. 

“You thought we forgot, didn’t you?” said Tendou. He draped a casual arm around Semi’s shoulders, and Semi’s face immediately burned hot. “We’re having a party for you in about five minutes. I’m not supposed to tell you, so act surprised. I know you’re not into surprises so I thought I’d give you a head’s up.” 

Semi stared blankly as Tendou stood and shuffled toward the door. 

“Are you coming, Semi-Semi?” 

Semi didn’t move. His voice nearly caught in his throat, but he managed to say, “You can do the sparkler charm.” 

“Of course I can,” said Tendou. “I’m great with charms.” 

“You were only pretending to suck.” 

Tendou’s smile faltered. “Well yeah, I had to stall you until the guys got everything ready. I just… wait, are you mad at me?” 

Semi wanted to be mad. Tendou had been playing him, and he’d completely fallen for it. He should have known better. Tendou had always been highly skilled at charms, and that display had only confirmed it. 

Instead, he felt himself smiling. “No.” 

Tendou sagged in relief. Then he stood up straight again and said, “Then let’s go! Wakatoshi made your cake. I volunteered to do it, but everyone said no. I don’t know why.” 

“Probably because the last time you baked something it ended up all over the ceiling,” said Semi. He stood and crossed the room, grabbing his jacket off the hook and slipping his arms into the sleeves. 

“That was one time.” 

“Twice,” said Semi. 

Tendou paused, considering, and gave in with a shrug. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go, it’s party time!” 

  
  
  
  
  
Semi had never been a fan of parties, especially not ones that were held in his honor. In his younger years, his birthday celebrations had always been awkward and uncomfortable. 

His friends seemed to be aware of that, and the party was the most casual and least painful one that he’d ever had. 

Ushijima’s cake was immaculate, both in taste and appearance, which was unsurprising. The rest of his friends had pitched in for snacks and had gathered him a small collection of gifts. Even Shirabu gave him a small present, but he couldn’t quite meet Semi’s eyes as he handed it over with a low mumble of “Happy birthday.” 

Semi was in such a good mood that he didn’t even mind. 

A while later, when the party was beginning to wind down, Semi was on one of the dorm couches, scraping up the last bite of his third piece of cake. Typically he was careful about what he ate, but he thought he could make an exception on one day out of the entire year. 

It was the first time he’d been left alone since the party began, and though he enjoyed his friends’ company, he was grateful to have a moment to himself. Shirabu was sitting in a corner, and though he looked as if he wanted to be left alone, Goshiki was standing a breath away from him, rambling about some sort of charm he’d learned in class earlier that week. Yamagata was showing Reon something on his phone screen, both of them chuckling. Near the counter, Tendou was teasing Kawanishi, whose lack of reaction seemed to be frustrating him. 

Ushijima, who had just wrapped up the remaining cake and transported it to the communal refrigerator, approached Semi and sat beside him on the sofa. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” said Ushijima. 

“Yeah, thanks,” said Semi, looking away from Tendou. He smiled at Ushijima, and it was only half of a smile, but it was all genuine. “Your cake was great, by the way.” 

Ushijima nodded and looked across the room. Semi followed his stare. Tendou was now trying to force Kawanishi to eat a misshapen piece of daifuku. Kawanishi was struggling, but his flat expression didn’t waver. 

“Tendou suggested having this get-together for you,” said Ushijima. “He thought you would enjoy it.” 

Semi watched as Tendou doubled over, laughing at the smear of raspberry paste on Kawanishi’s cheek. “Oh.” 

“He devoted much of his time to perfecting your gift,” said Ushijima. “He was concerned you would not like it.” 

It took Semi a second too long to realize Ushijima meant the plant that Tendou had given him earlier, gifting it under the pretense of gratitude rather than celebration. 

“He said you charmed it,” said Semi. 

Ushijima raised a brow. “I offered to help, but he would not let me touch it. He insisted on doing it himself. He spent six hours on Saturday adjusting the colors. I could have completed it in ten minutes.” 

Semi pictured Tendou hunched over the plant, muttering to himself in frustration as he sprinkled on charm after charm, trying to get it just right. He could imagine Ushijima standing over his shoulder, trying to offer advice, and Tendou waving him away in stubborn determination. 

Tendou had expended a lot of effort for him, and it made Semi feel warm. 

Tendou finally grew tired of tormenting Kawanishi and took a step back. His eyes were still full of laughter as he zeroed in on Semi. 

The look lingered a moment too long. Semi shifted, feeling strangely vulnerable, and tentatively raised a hand to beckon him over. 

Tendou blinked, smiled more softly, and crossed the room to sit beside him. 

The party wound down shortly after. Ushijima dutifully started cleaning up their messes, and Tendou bullied the others into pitching in, as well. Despite his insistence that everyone needed to participate, he remained on the couch beside Semi while the others shot occasional glares in his direction. 

When Semi decided to leave, Tendou declared that he would escort him up to his dorm room. Semi didn’t argue, because it would have been pointless. 

And because he didn’t really mind Tendou’s company all that much. 

They traveled the hallways in relative quiet, Tendou humming along, a spring in his step. Semi walked with his hands in his pockets, sneaking an occasional glance to the side. 

When they reached Semi’s dorm room they hovered outside, a quick awkwardness growing between them. Semi cleared his throat, confirmed that they were alone in the hallway, and said, “Thanks for remembering my birthday.” 

Tendou’s grin stretched the corners of his mouth. “I could never forget, Semi-Semi.” 

“Thanks for the plant, too,” said Semi. “And the party. And for everything, really.” 

“No need to thank me! If you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

The sentiment was genuine, and it made Semi’s stomach swoop. 

“But, uh…” Semi looked away, his brow creasing. “There was something else I wanted.” 

He felt Tendou’s stare. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. I wanted another gift from you.” 

“You mean the biting flower isn’t good enough?” said Tendou with a playful grin. “Wakatoshi poured his heart and soul into that thing, and this is how you show your gratitude?” 

Semi frowned up at him. “I know you charmed the plant, Tendou.” 

Tendou blinked, head tilting slightly. 

“Which is actually sort of impressive,” admitted Semi, “because you suck at plant weaving.” 

Tendou huffed a sigh. “Thanks a lot, Semi-Semi.” 

“I appreciate it,” said Semi, “but I want something… different.” 

“What’s that?” 

Semi curled his hands into fists at his sides. His palms were a little sweaty. 

He took a breath, steeled himself, and went up on his toes to press a quick kiss against Tendou’s mouth. 

It was fleeting; just long enough for Semi to notice that Tendou’s lips were warm and soft and just a little bit chapped. 

Then Semi fumbled with the doorknob, nearly tripped over himself on the way into his room, and quickly shut the door between them. 

He realized too late that he’d just slammed the door in Tendou’s face. 

He had panicked. 

Semi closed his eyes and pressed his back against the door, silently cursing himself. That had been too reckless. He thought Tendou liked him. His actions had suggested that he did. But if Semi had read him wrong, if he’d made a mistake…

“Goodnight, Semi-Semi,” said Tendou, muffled by the door. 

Semi heard the smile in his voice. 

He relaxed with a sigh. His lips were buzzing and his face was burning and he realized that he was smiling, too. 

“Goodnight, Tendou.” 

“I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“Yeah.” 

Tendou drummed his fingers against the closed door once. “Happy birthday.” 

There was a muted sound of footsteps, the pace irregular. 

It sounded like Tendou was skipping away. 

Semi slapped his hands over his face, his cheeks so warm that they burned against his palms. He peered through his fingers at the plant sitting by his bed, blooming in perfect hues of purple. 

He twisted his fingers through the air, a small array of sparks dancing between his fingertips. 

They were the exact same color, the shades indistinguishable. 

Semi wondered how it would look if he and Tendou used the charm together, their colors mingling in bursts of vibrant color. 

His smile widened, and his face ached a little. He wasn’t used to grinning so much. 

Semi thought that maybe, of all his past birthdays, this one was his favorite.


End file.
